


Ends and a Beginning

by melonbutterfly



Series: Earthquakes and Supernovae [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John begins to understand that there's no going back after the first time you've used your powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ends and a Beginning

John looks out of the window. His hands are clenched in his lap; he can't stop knotting his fingers. His whole body feels coiled tight like a string, and he tries to concentrate on his breathing, not on what the people around him are saying. Suffice to say, that's impossible, unless he's willing to resort to covering his ears with his hands.

To be honest, he's closer to that than he'd like, especially when his father says, voice sharp, "Do with him whatever you like, just make it go away."

The school nurse tells him how sorry she is, but that's just not possible, Sir. His father tells her that she's no expert, she's not even a doctor. The poor nurse is in over her head, but then, many people are where his father is concerned. John is fairly sure that this is the first time this has happened to her – it's certainly the first time this has happened at this school. John would know if it had happened before: it's completely impossible to keep this sort of thing secret.

A chorus of voices brands up again; the director says things like how they (John? His father?) can't expect that he'd let "that" endanger his students, and the fireman (the only one of the three that were alarmed that remains) makes noises about "fire hazards" and "unacceptable risks". John thinks about how he only scorched some walls, it's not fair. Nobody even got hurt; the most that happened was some singed clothes and hair.

Then he remembers how he's not thinking about it, and concentrates again on his breathing, but it's already gone shallow and short, and all the things people have said and are saying now whirl through his mind, clash into each other, and he can't, can't-

When he wakes up, he's in a hospital. At first he thinks he's alone, but then he notices a bald man in a wheelchair, looking out of the window. He can't see his face.

"I have a school," the man says. "It's called "School for Gifted Youngsters" and it's in an old, big mansion, with acres of nothing but land around. We have several highly qualified teachers and a lot of students of all ages. You'll like it there."

John blinks and licks his lips, looking around searchingly for something to drink, but there's nothing. "Where's my father?", he croaks.

The men turns around in his chair so John can finally see his face. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. Do you know what happened?"

John lets his head drop back into his pillows and turns his face away. After a long time, he answers. "I... I made fire. Because I got angry."

"Yes," Professor Charles Xavier says. "You didn't hurt anybody, but if you don't learn to control yourself and the fire, next time you might."

"It will happen again?" John closes his eyes and wills his eyes not to tear up. He hadn't even gotten that angry.

The man's answer is direct, but not unkind. "Yes. It will never go away. But at my school, we'll teach you how to control it so you won't injure anyone."

Something nudges John's hand, and he opens his eyes and turns his head to find that the Professor has rolled closer and his holding out a bottle of water. He takes it. "Thanks."


End file.
